


Flooding

by krikkiter68



Series: Misadventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Domme!Missy, Explicit Sex, F/M, Femdom, Het, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Prostate Massage, Spanking, do not copy to another site, do not host work on unofficial apps, sub!Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: The Master sets Missy a challenge.  Naturally, she rises to it.
Relationships: Missy/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914025
Comments: 37
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

She likes this incarnation of herself. He’s great fun.

She rolls her hips as she grinds down on him – and oh, isn’t that a peachy upgrade? Certainly a big boy. She’s never been so full. He’s writhing underneath her, wrists straining against the leather spreader bar at the top of the bed. The finest leather, a little touch of luxury. She doesn’t want to mark that beautiful skin of his. He looks like he’s glowing golden in the soft light of the room. Black hair disordered over his forehead, he looks up at her with a mixture of shock and desire in his endless dark eyes. She can see his teeth scrape against his lower lip. He squeezes those eyes shut in either pain or pleasure, she doesn’t really care which.

I’m multi-orgasmic, he boasted earlier, grinning, raising those bolded exclamation marks of eyebrows at her. She’d smiled back, the cool lip of her cocktail glass pressed against her own. How could she resist that sort of challenge?

She presses the remote control in her right hand again, and he gasps, arching his back against the mattress as the plug ripples against his prostate. That’s it, baby, she thinks, let yourself go. You won’t be able to stop, anyway.

He gives a hoarse cry as he comes again and she can feel the flood inside her. So wrong, and yet so right. He collapses backwards and she can hear him sobbing faintly as she spreads her legs wider and circles the pads of her fingers around her clit. She rises and falls on his still-hard cock, licking her lips as the pent-up and glistening dam bursts within her. 

“Look,” she instructs him, smiling.

His eyes widen as he gazes between her legs and sees the widening pool flowing and gathering on his abdomen. She gyrates against his still-hardening cock as she strokes herself.

“That’s it, love,” she gasps, and presses the remote again.

He screams as he comes again, the jet hitting the very top of her womb, and she gasps as she follows, clenching around him for endless seconds. He’s gasping, now, restrained, flat on his back, tears running down his cheeks. Just the way she likes him.

“Missy…” he manages to say. 

She smiles, gently. Leans forward and kisses his cheek.

“I like it when you say my name,” she murmurs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Red,” he grinds out.

“OK,” she murmurs, “time for a break.”

Shame to stop, really, she thinks. Still, he’d be no good to her unconscious.

His shoulders sag as she unclasps his wrists from their restraints. She places an arm around him and gently coaxes him into a sitting position as he leans into her, then reaches for the glass of water placed on the bedside table. She lifts it to his lips, helping him drink it. After a few gulps, his breathing returns to something like normality. She smiles at him as he looks at her, eyes dazed, and places the glass back on the table.

“Lie down,” she says to him. “On your front. I’d like to see something.”

He flops forward onto the bed. So trusting, this version of me, she thinks. He really shouldn’t be. She lowers her gaze and grins with satisfaction. Missy has always had a passionate appreciation of buttocks, and the ones in front of her are a wonderful example of the male variety: high, toned and perky. She wonders if she could make them jiggle. There’s only one way to find out.

She raises her right hand and brings it down on the right one with a loud crack, harder than she thinks he’d like. He yelps, and oh, there’s some lovely movement there. She studies the fading handprint she’s left, the skin flushing darker and rosier than before. If she looks closer, she can see the jewel at the end of the plug, sparkling like a diamond.

He turns his head and looks at her. He’s panting. Oh, it’s marvellous.

“Do that again,” he murmurs. She smiles.

“What the magic word, poppet?”

“Please?”

She presses down on the small of his back, pinning him, then spanks him with hard, alternating slaps, until he shrieks out his safeword again.

She’s relieved in one way – her palms are stinging. She strokes his buttocks and marvels at the heat radiating from them.

“Was that nice, darling?” she murmurs.

“A bit more than that,” he says, panting. “Missy – please fuck me.”

“As you wish,” she says, smiling, rolling him over onto his back again. Good Lord, he's more than ready for her. “But right now,” she says, as she attaches the cuffs of the spreader bar to his wrists, “I’m hungry.”

She gazes into his eyes and licks her lips. If she didn’t know him better, she could swear he was blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Eager, aren’t you?” she murmurs. “But you don’t get to dictate to me what happens, dear.”

She sees a flicker of fire behind his dark eyes. Evidently, she hasn’t broken him just yet. Not as much as he’d hoped, anyway. She strokes his hair.

“Allow me,” she purrs, “to demonstrate to you the delights of delayed gratification.”

She feels his eyes on her as she opens the drawer of the side table and retrieves an object from its depths, keeping it hidden from his sight.

“Close your eyes,” she whispers.

He does, and whimpers deep in his throat as he feels the cold steel of the cock ring encircling him. Missy could laugh at the sight of him nervously swallowing.

“I know what you want,” she murmurs. “All in good time. First, you’ve got to do something for me. Nod if you understand, dear.”

He nods. He understands.

“Good!”

She straddles him, delectable pale thighs either side of his face, and lowers herself. As soon as he can reach, he’s kissing her, frantically, tongue stroking every single part of her he can reach. She squeals as she rubs herself against his face, feeling his nose nuzzling her clit as he thrusts his tongue inside her. It’s like she’s claiming him, scent-marking, and she can’t get enough of him literally worshipping at her shrine.

He sucks hard at her clit and she comes, shrieking, collapsing onto her forearms as his tongue thumps against her. Muzzy with aftershocks, she feels him licking her until it becomes too sensitive to bear. She clambers off, to a whine of disappointment from him, then settles herself between his spread legs and observes him.

Missy takes hold of his hugely erect cock, steel encased in velvet, and starts a gentle downward stroking with her left hand, observes his shoulders relaxing and his eyes fluttering shut. No good. He’s such an attention-seeker, she thinks. It’s only right she has his full attention now.

She presses the remote in her right hand, setting the plug buzzing against his prostate again. Immediately, he rears back against the bed, eyes wide open, looking furious, lost, incredible.

“You bitch!” he hisses.

She laughs.

“Oh, you’d know,” she murmurs.

She strokes him gently as he curses and whines and cries, until he’s amused her enough. With her hand coated in precum, she gently unclasps the ring, and relishes the desperate scream he makes in response. She has just enough time to close her eyes before a jet of come lands across her face, coating her cheeks and lips. She sticks out her tongue to catch that sticky sweetness, knowing full well he’ll remember that sight for the rest of his lives.

Laughing, she holds his cock and directs the flow over her tits and stomach – like playing with a firehose, she thinks – until finally it stops. Her own thighs are trembling, now.

Practically coated with him, she gazes serenely at the expression of happy, speechless, panting worship on his face. He looks like he’s seen God. In a way, he has.

She puts out a hand and strokes the side of his face. He turns his head to kiss it and the helpless devotion in his eyes makes her want to weep.

Oh yes, she thinks with great satisfaction. I’ve broken him now.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good boy,” she murmurs affectionately as she ruffles his hair. “You’ve done so well.”

“Mistress,” he mumbles into her palm as he kisses it. She smiles. She’s not done with him quite yet.

“As you’ve been so good, would you like me to let you off the leash?” she husks into his ear. He nods, blinking at her. So sweet, she thinks.

She grins, rolls over and opens the drawer again, drawing out a bottle of lube which she places on top of the bedside table, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. He’s panting faintly, now.

Bending over him, she undoes his restraints and kisses him, tracing the pad of her forefinger around his soft right nipple as she does so. He’s all softness, she thinks, marvelling. Apart from in one respect, of course. 

She smiles at him, and then turns over, getting onto her hands and knees. She looks at him over her shoulder and tosses her damp hair.

“Mate with me, sweetheart,” she murmurs.

Immediately he rears up behind her, chest pressing to her back, kissing and licking her neck. Feels him spreading her thighs apart with his palms, and then, oh Gods, he’s in, he’s in all the way. She screams with delight as he thrusts in again, harder, so hard he almost knocks her sprawling forwards onto the bed. She braces herself on her elbows, raises her arse high in the air and pushes back against him, meeting his wild thrusts. The obscene squishing sounds of his cock stirring the come still inside her make her grin.

He grabs hold of her left buttock with one hand, and strokes her clit hard and fast with the fingers of the other, hips bucking wildly against hers as he thrusts harder and harder. She’ll have bruises tomorrow but she doesn’t care. She’s having the best time now.

She collapses forward as she comes, gasping and twitching around him as he keeps thrusting. Gasping, she lies still for a moment, then turns her head and looks at him.

“Wait,” she says.

He stops thrusting and gazes at her, his eyes unfocused, lips parted, his hair over his eyes. He’s never looked lovelier, she thinks. She smiles.

“There’s one hole you haven’t filled yet, dear. You know what to do.”

He withdraws, and she licks her lips as she feels a warm flood of come dripping down her thighs. Hears the faint sound of the pump dispenser and the squish of lube on a palm, and their own rasping breathing.

She feels him straddling her thighs, lining himself up with her arse. Feels the broad, slippery head of his cock pressing gently, then insistently against her, until she feels herself parting, stretching, letting him in.

“Keep going…” she sighs, pressing backwards, wanting all of him. She yelps as he bites her neck, then moans as he soothes the bite with a lick. Finally, he’s all the way in, stretching her wider than she felt possible, and she can feel her arousal dripping out of her and pooling on the bedsheets beneath her. She can feel him shuddering with the effort not to thrust, hears his breath constricting.

“Make me come, sweetheart,” she murmurs.

He withdraws slightly, and she screams with pleasure as he thrusts back in, his fingers frantically stroking between her legs. Stars cloud her vision as she peaks and clamps down on him, sobbing with joy as his cock pounds into her. Standing outside herself, she hears him scream and she gasps as he floods her, until finally he collapses on top of her, and they lie together, breathing hard, still entangled. She reaches back with a hand and strokes his sweat-soaked hair.

Later, she walks him to the shower and lets the water cascade over them. She washes herself and he stands, passively, too tired to do a single thing as she bathes him. Once they’re clean, she swathes him with towels, takes his hand and leads him to a different bedroom, with clean sheets. 

She lies down with him with his head between her breasts, and she strokes his back as he falls fast asleep. Such a good boy, she thinks. She turns out the light and holds him close, sleepily going over what they’ll have for breakfast tomorrow. Pancakes, for a start. Stacks of them. She’ll be hungry, but he’ll be positively ravenous. 

And he’ll need to keep his strength up, because she fully intends to do it all over again tomorrow.


End file.
